


Craig has a Boyfriend

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Craig claims he's got a boyfriend but no one knows who he is and Craig kept being vague when asked.The rest of the guys are starting to suspect that he might be lying.





	Craig has a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week Day 6 and 7: Texting and Long Distance
> 
> So... I was supposed to make a separate one for days 6 and 7 yesterday but then I remembered that the newest episodes of 'Mairimashita! Iruma-kun', 'Ascendance of a Bookworm', and 'Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy' are finally out and I ended up watching them instead.
> 
> So here's an idea which I kinda know what to do with but not how to write it and I'm ina hurry so I could make something for bonus day. Sorry if this is a mess!

“You’ve been texting for quite a while now.” Clyde pointed out, looking at his friend suspiciously.

“Uh, yeah _Captain Obvious_. I’m been chatting with my boyfriend for an hour now.” Craig looked back at his best friend “You used to do this, too when you got a girlfriend.”

“Hmm… I see. Doing a boyfriend-thing - totally normal.”

“What are you trying to get at here?”

Token sighed “He still doesn’t believe you’re in a relationship.”

“What? Why? Is it hard to believe I have a boyfriend or something?”

“Craig.” Clyde takes a deep breath “You told us about your ‘boyfriend’ a month ago but we still have never met him-“

“He doesn’t live in South Park.”

“No pictures,”

“I have pictures of him but he’s not comfortable with the idea that people he doesn’t know would see them.”

“We’ve never talked to him… even in calls!”

“It’s kinda complicated where he lives. I’m lucky my texts are getting through.”

Token placed a hand on Clyde’s shoulder and pulls him back a little “When exactly did you even meet this guy?”

“Y-yeah Craig. You said he do-doesn’t live in town but we’ve never heard about anybody-anybody visiting here.” It was Jimmy’s turn to ask questions “Where did you meet him?”

“Craig, the town is pretty small! If you, ‘school idol’ Craig Tucker got lovey-dovey with someone, we’d hear about it!” Clyde points out smugly as if he found a hole in his friend’s story.

Craig rolled his eyes “Ugh you guys are being ridiculous! And what the heck is with the ‘school idol’ comment? Anyways, I’d let you meet him someday. He’s just not comfortable with it right now.” he then turns around leaving the others all the while shaking his head in disbelief.

“Someday, he says… yeah right!” Clyde said in a huff. He leans on the school lockers, arms crossed.

“Maybe it’s as he says. Things maybe complicated for the other guy and we’d meet him someday.” Token reasoned with him “Besides, why would Craig lie to us about being in a relationship?”

“I-I dunno? Cause maybe he doesn’t want us making fun of him for being single? I mean right now you two have girlfriends and I have someone I’m starting to get close to… he just didn’t wanna feel left out.”

Jimmy chuckles and walks close to Clyde “Why would h-he lie? Of all pe-people in school, Craig is the last p-person who would lie about this.”

“Yeah, Clyde. It’s totally not like Craig. Besides, if he needs someone a date to show off to us, he could, I dunno, pick any of his current admirers?!” Token points out “So why would he make up some ‘imaginary boyfriend’? It’s ridiculous.”

Clyde pulls his hair in frustration “I don’t know, okay! There’s probably another reason we didn’t think about.” Pushing himself from the lockers, he faces the direction Craig went earlier “I mean it’s still weird we don’t know anything about this guy he says he's dating.”

“It is but…”

“W-what do you puh-plan to do about it?” Jimmy asked

“Hmm… we follow him around? Trail him… maybe we’d find clues.” A grin spread on Clyde’s face “Or we can steal his phone while he’s distracted and look through it. He says he’s got pictures.”

The other two looked at each other worriedly. They already knew this would not end well.

“Maybe let’s not do that? Craig is gonna kick our asses if he finds out and you know how he gets when he’s angry.” Token tried reasoning with the brunet but the other’s face says he wasn’t listening and is already thinking of plans.

“If he finds out that is! But he won’t if we’re sneaky.”

“Y-you’re crazy.”

“No, I’m curious!” Clyde corrects him “Let’s go! We should ask around if anyone saw where he went.”

“You’re dragging us into this?” Clyde nods enthusiastically at the question and Token sighs in defeat “Fine! But if we’re close to getting busted, me and Jimmy will leave you and we’d pretend we had nothing to do with this.”

There was a look of pain in the brunet’s face “Wha- you’re gonna leave me like that and betray me? Also, you guys are curious, too!”

“W-we are but we never tho-thought of going this far.” Jimmy replies “Also, what we’re about to-to do is also betraying Craig.”

“W-well… it was his fault for keeping secrets from his friends!”

Token and Jimmy left that be and followed Clyde as they left school grounds and asking students on the way the direction where Craig went.

* * *

The trio sat at one of the far seats inside the café making sure they’re seated behind Craig so he wouldn’t notice them. Clyde covers his face with the menu and stealing glances at his friend from several tables across them. Craig on the other hand, not knowing he’s being tailed, is eating drinking coffee and eating a pie.”

“Do you _really_ have to do that?” Token watches his friend, exasperated. Unlike Clyde, he and Jimmy didn’t try to hide themselves ridiculously as the action itself would get attention.

“Do you see that Token?” Clyde asked in a whispered voice, ignoring the question “He’s drinking coffee. Coffee, Token! He doesn’t _like_ coffee!”

“So what? Besides, he drinks coffee sometimes but it’s just not his thing.”

“Y-yeah and 3 sodas. Thank you.” Jimmy, meanwhile, had just finished ordering some food for them “What did you s-say about coffee?”

“Craig is drinking coffee, Jimmy! And it doesn’t seem to have a lot of sugar-“ Clyde watched as Craig reeled after taking a sip, putting the coffee cup on the table and pushing it slightly away “He doesn’t even like that! It’s so weird.”

They went on like that for almost an hour while eating their orders once it came. They watched as Craig texted his supposed boyfriend and sometimes, taking pictures of the area – an action which prompted Clyde to point out that something is suspicious again - as he tried finishing his coffee. He leaves afterwards and it was their signal to move on, too and they end up following him to the playground. Craig sat on the swing and his eyes still glued to his phone. The others hid behind the bushes where Craig couldn’t see him but as Token and Jimmy noticed, a few other kids could and sometimes stares at them.

“This is embara-embarassing.”

“Are you still thinking of stealing his phone? Cause he hasn’t put that down at all and there may never be a chance.”

Clyde placed his fingers on the side of his forehead “Wait wait! I’m thinking…”

“We’re wasting time here.”

“G-guys… Craig is on the move.”

The other two watched as Craig walks off again. Clyde quickly got out of their hiding spot and the other two had no choice but to continue following. The entire afternoon they followed Craig around town texting and even taking pictures. They were currently hiding at the corner of a restaurant while Craig was waiting for the stop light to turn red.  
“What the heck are you guys doing?”

Clyde was about to scream but was stopped by Token and Jimmy who covered his mouth. They all look at Craig who didn’t seem to have heard anything and just went on his way across the street when traffic stopped. The three looked behind them toward the owner of the voice and saw Kenny looking at them then at Craig.

“So… what’s up with you three following Craig around?” he asked them with a look of amusement and curiosity on his face “I did heard from the others you three had been acting weird today.”

“Others?” Clyde asked “Who are these ‘_others_’?”

“Dude, some of our other friends have been in several parts of our little town and had noticed you guys being sneaky and it has been the subject of our group chat this past hour. Anyways, mind telling me why you guys are acting weird?”

“It’s a secret-“ Clyde tried to say but was suddenly cut off by Token.

“Clyde thinks Craig is lying about having a boyfriend and we’re following him to look for ‘clues’. What clues, I dunno.”

“Or s-steal his phone.” Jimmy adds and then looks at Clyde “His idea.”

“Lying? What do you mean?”

“Look…” Clyde prepared to explain trying to be convincing enough to make Kenny see his point of view “We’ve never met or even seen the guy. No pictures, we don’t know his voice cause they only ever text and whenever we ask any info, Craig says something vague or explains that ‘it’s complicated’. It’s just too suspicious, man!”

“So you think…” Kenny points an accusatory finger at Clyde “that Craig’s boyfriend is ‘imaginary’ is that it?”

“Yeah!” Clyde nods vehemently and the other two just nods once as if conflicted.

“It is kinda weird…” Token admits “I don’t wanna do this behind Craig’s back honestly but I’m also curious.”

“Same.” Jimmy says “He has been acting rather s-strange.”

Kenny lets out a laugh which confused the trio “Sorry. I get it, I get it! I do understand why you guys would find things suspicious but Craig’s boyfriend is real.”

“Huh? Wh- Kenny… have you met this guy? How? When?”

The blond took a step back with his hands in front of him “Calm down! Yeah I have met him. I know who he is and we’ve even talked. He’s a, _er_, nice guy? I can’t explain but he’s usually nice.”

“Kenny… he doesn’t live in South Park – that much we know from what Craig had told us although he never specified where the guy lives… and you haven’t left town in a month. Heck we didn’t even know when Craig got a chance to get to know this guy enough to date him! And yet you claim to have met and even talked to him. When exactly did you meet this guy?” Token glared at the blond suspiciously.

“Huh? Uh, well… it’s-“

“’It’s complicated.’ That’s what you’re g-gonna say, wasn’t it?” Jimmy smirks as Kenny starts looking more panicked “_Like Craig_.”

“What does he even look like, huh, Kenny?” Clyde asked another question hoping to crack Kenny’s lies but this time, the blond was able to answer clearly.

“He’s short with spiky blond hair.”

“That’s too vague.”Token points out “That could be anyone so it’s no proof you’ve met him.”

“What exactly are you trying to do, huh, _Kenny_?” Clyde asked stepping forward making Kenny step back.

“Okay, look. It’s really not that easy to explain, okay? Actually, it is but you guys won’t believe me if I told you! They’d tell you when they’re ready anyways so you guys would just have to wait.”

“Why won’t we believe you?” Token asked

Kenny stared at them for a few seconds with a contemplative look before looking away sadly “Because you won’t. You never did.”

“What do you mean-“

“Kenny! Where are you?” the restaurant manager yelled out “We got a lot of customers so get your ass back in here!”

“Coming!” Kenny yells back “Sorry guys, I gotta go.”

“But…” and they watched Kenny disappear inside the restaurant.

* * *

“We should go home. We lost Craig already.”

With that, Clyde decided to give up for the day and go home which made the other two thankful that the day is finally over.

“Stupid Kenny with his weird explanations!” Clyde grumbled “We lost Craig cause he wasted out time!”

“I don’t th-think he’s lying though. Just a g-gut feeling.”

“I wonder what he meant by we won’t believe him?” Token says, lost in thought.

“Guys!” Clyde exclaims as they neared Jimmy’s house. The two looks at where the brunet is pointing at and sees Craig in the distance walking towards the direction of Stark’s Pond.

“We’re gonna have to follow him are we?” Token didn’t even need to ask as Clyde hurriedly ran and followed their tall friend.

When they finally caught up to him at the lake, Craig stopped and turned around to face them. “Alright, care to explain why you three have been trailing me the whole afternoon?” Craig holds up his hand “Before that, I want you guys to know that I already know the answer and I just want to hear it from you.”

The three looked away guiltily and one-by-one uttered an apology. Clyde was the first to talk “How long have you known we were following you?”

“Since the café.” Craig holds up his phone with his messenger on screen “The others were talking about it in the group chat.”

Clyde takes out his phone and checks the chat messages and sees the conversation everyone was having the entire afternoon and surely enough, they have been mentioned several times and sometimes with pictures of them hiding. Token face-palmed and Jimmy just sighed.

“We’re really sorry Craig. We were just curious about this guy you were talking about. I mean everything you said is just strange.” Token says next “Some things just don’t add up!”

“W-what’re you hiding Craig? And why can’t you tell us?”

Craig stood there with his arms crossed and was thinking while the others waited for him silently. “So..” one word and the other’s look up simultaneously “You guys really wanna meet him, huh?”

The three nodded.

“Alright, fine. If it’ll make you guys shut up about it.” Craig takes his phone out again and pressed some buttons.

The trio runs up towards him “You finally showing us a picture of him?”

“No.” the three stopped in their tracks and stared “I’ll let you meet him.”

“Uh… what?” Token swallowed nervously.

“I think it’s time I introduce you guys to my boyfriend.” Craig steps away from them and draws something in the snow with his feet. His friends watch, eyes wide as Craig finished a pentagram inside a circle.

“What’s that for, Craig?”

Craig didn’t answer and just stared as the circle started to glow brighter and brighter red. The shade changes from light to something that resembles blood making the other three jump back in fear and huddling close to each other. The glow slowly faded from the circle and inside it a shape started to take form. When the glow in the middle disappeared, it’s replaced by what seems to look like a human boy which resembled what Kenny told them about – short and blond. What they weren’t told is that he's also got two red horns on his forehead, a pair of bat-like wings the same color as his horn and eyes with slit pupils and the bottom half of him resembles the leg of an animal with red fur and a demon tail.

The demon boy quickly flew behind Craig and eyed them wearily. “Gah! Craig… they’re staring at me!”

“Of course they’re staring at you, honey. This is the first time they’ve ever seen you after all.”

“They don’t look happy though…”

“This is also the first time they’ve ever seen a demon.”

“Oh!” realization finally hit the demon boy and his body glowed again. When it was gone his body looked more like a human’s with all the demonic features gone. His eyes still looked like slits but the bloody red color is replaced by a strange mixture of blue and green.

Craig placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder and pulls him close making them both blush slightly in embarrassment. “Guys, meet Tweek – my cute boyfriend. Babe, these are my friends: Clyde, Token and Jimmy.” he says pointing them out one by one.

“H-hi Tweek.” Token walked towards the couple and extends a hand “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Tweek takes the hand and shakes it. Jimmy offers his up as well “Craig does-doesn’t talk about you.”

“I know. I told him not to, sorry. I was just scared of what you guys will think.” Tweek explained “He’s my first boyfriend after all and I didn’t want to make a bad first impression on his friends. I mean what if you guys didn’t like me and convinced him to break up with me? I didn’t know what to do, man!”

Tweek moved onto shaking Clyde’s hand in which he initiates first. Clyde slowly raised his and the two shared brief handshake. “N-nice to meet you…”

“It’s really nice to meet you guys, too! Craig told me a lot about you guys and said you were really nice. I’m sorry if I’m kinda paranoid about these things.”

“See, babe? I told you they’d like you and there was nothing to worry about.” Craig takes the boy’s hand in his and their fingers intertwined “I’m sure it’d be the same with my parents. They’d be shocked at first but they’d definitely like you.”

“Y-you think so?”

“Absolutely!” Craig happily answers. He then turns to look at the others “It’s gonna be late guys. We should head back to town and hang out tomorrow – with Tweek, of course! Meanwhile we’d be going home so I can introduce him to my parents, too. It’d be unfair if I didn’t let him meet my family when I already showed him my friends.”

As the couple walked away, Token and Jimmy turned to look at Clyde who is still speechless.

“We finally got our answer. Let’s go home guys.” Token then started to walk back to town with Jimmy following beside him.

“Are you just gonna st-stand there, Clyde? We gotta g-go.”

“That- it… you guys saw that, right?” Clyde stammered as he caught up to the other two “That wasn’t my imagination, right? I mean he’s… that guy is-“

“Yes, Clyde. Craig’s boyfriend is a demon. If you keep slowing down like that we’ll leave you here.” Token grinned as he quickened his pace.

Jimmy laughs and does the same “Yeah, who knows. You might m-meet a cute demon girlfriend here.”

“Ah! Wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was at least enjoyable. Plans really never work out and some of the dialogue I wanted to put in were rewritten cause I didn't know how to get from Point A to B and just went with what I could as I go along. haha


End file.
